I'M SORRY!
by Dragon Pearl1
Summary: Bakura and Ryou aren't speaking to each other except to argue with each other. The rest of the gang are trying to get them back together again, but how the heck do you do that when you don't even know what's wrong in the first place? Yaoi. RB MM YYY JS
1. Malik, I'm movin' in!

I really should get the next chapter for "Ryou's Rants" done but I'm so lazy -_______-;; This story isn't going to be to long, just about 5-7 chapters. The long one is going to be for my Angle/Devil fic coming to a fanfiction.net near you! Ummm, nothing much to say except it's got yaoi (don't like, don't read, but you should be more open minded about gay stuff), and it contains fluff, arguments, Bakura's dirty mouth, and SUGAR HIGH MARIK FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!!!!!!!!!! Yeah... Anyways, please review!  
  
Disclaimer: If you think I own Yugioh, you're more insane than I am, and I don't mean that in a god way...  
  
I'M SORRY!  
  
Chapter 1: Malik, I'm movin' in!  
  
'WHAT DO YOU MEAN ALL MY FAULT?!?!?!?' yelled a very peeved Bakura.  
  
'YOU HEARD ME! I LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR 2 HOURS, THEN I COME BACK AND SEE YOU-YOU-ARRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' screamed Ryou throwing everything in reach, which was; a table lamp, a few books, two china plates, and a 4,529 paged encyclopedia. For a kid who was never in any sports team, he had a VERY good accuracy.  
  
"Well you can't blame me for having a little fun!' yelled Bakura while trying to dodge everything that Ryou was throwing at him. He dodged one of the china plates. Everything else fell on mark. 'OWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!'  
  
'FUN!?!?!?!? YOU DID THAT FOR FUN!?!?!?!?' screeched Ryou trying to bash the TV complete with VCR and DVD player over a certain yami's head.  
  
'I didn't mean it Ryou, honest!' Bakura said cowering from the extremely mad hikari that looked like he would destroy anything in his path. Bakura was suddenly very thankful that he was already dead.  
  
'Get out of my house.' hissed Ryou venomously. 'I never want to see you again!'  
  
'FINE!' snapped Bakura starting to get angry himself. 'I'LL LEAVE IF MY PRESENCE IS SO ANNOYING TO YOU!!' and with that, he stomped over to the door wrenched it open, stepped outside, and slammed shut with so much force that one of the pictures on the walls fell down.  
  
When Bakura was gone, Ryou walked over to the fallen picture, flipped it right way up, and stared at it. Ironically it was a picture of them together at a picnic under sakura (cherry blossom) trees. When Ryou saw the picture, he couldn't help but cry. 'Why Bakura, why? You said you loved me...'  
  
~*~  
  
'Stupid hikari.' muttered Bakura, as he walked down a random road. 'Gets angry over such a small thing.' But in his heart he knew that is WASN'T a small thing and it was all his fault-not that he would admit it to anyone. He was aware of the constant glances he was receiving from the people around him, but it stopped after his famous "Look-at-me-again-and- you'll-suddenly-find-all-your-insides-missing" glare. Since he left the house, there was only one place for him to go-Marik and Malik's house. They were the only friends he had besides Ryou. Which was pretty sad if you thought about it. So, after ten minutes in the freezing outside, he finally reached the Ishtar resistance.  
  
Knock. Knock.  
  
'Bakura!' it was Malik who answered. 'What are you doing here?'  
  
'Gee, I don't know, maybe I suddenly liked freezing my ass off, and knocking on random people's doors all of a sudden!' Bakura snarled at Malik.  
  
'Sorry!' Malik held up his hands defensively. 'By the way, would you like to come in?'  
  
'Nah, I think I'll just freeze in to a yami popsicle. OF COURSE I WOULD YOU IDIOT!!!!!' Bakura yelled. On top of everything that had happened to him so far, his temper had gotten A LOT worse.  
  
'What crawled up YOUR ass and died?' Malik asked frowning. Then he stepped aside and Bakura practically ran inside. 'Is it THAT cold outside?'  
  
'Hmm, let's see, if my hands are practically falling off, and my lips are blue, I'll say, yeah.' Bakura said sarcastically.  
  
Then Marik showed up. Wearing a tutu.  
  
'Umm,' Bakura said his eyes twitching. 'Do I REALLY want to know why you're wearing that?'  
  
'We~ll,' Malik said giggling. 'We had a little bet...'  
  
Marik glared at his hikari. 'Trust you to think of the most impossible thing known to mankind.' He growled. 'Do you know how utterly hard it is to be that damn pharaoh's slave for a week!?!?!?'  
  
Malik grinned. 'He snapped after Yami told him kiss his shoes.'  
  
Bakura shuddered at the mental image.  
  
'By the way,' Marik asked. 'Why are you here?'  
  
'I kinda had a little argument with Ryou, and I need a place to crash for a few weeks....' His voice trailed off hoping he was aloud to stay.  
  
'Of course you can stay!' squealed Malik. Malik squealing was a very disturbing image. 'What are friends for.'  
  
'Yeah, friends when we're plotting to over throw the pharaoh, torturing, killing, stealing, and taking over the world, but total enemies besides that, and are constantly trying to steal each others millennium items.' muttered Bakura.  
  
Marik grinned. 'What are friends for.'  
  
Done the first chapter! The second one's called "Don't Make Isis Mad!" It should be done in about 1 or two weeks. Try to guess what Bakura did to make Ryou so mad. I'll give you a hint: If I was Ryou, I'll get mad too. So would nearly anyone. Yugi would yell, scream, or cry if Yami did that. R+R! 


	2. Don't make Isis mad!

Sorry about the long wait! My computer had the strange urge to break down repeatedly on me, and the internet won't work for some reason. -________________-; Was it that obvious? Yeah Bakura did cheat on Ryou, and he did something else too... Not all that emotionally bad for Ryou but VERY serious. This chapter is WAY longer that the last one, hope that makes up for the long wait!  
  
Replies to the reviews:  
  
Phoenix Ashes: I surprised too! ^-^  
  
YamiClara: I did, didn't I?  
  
Freai: Like I said, was it that obvious?  
  
Kitsune Ryu: Thanks! And also thanks for putting me on your author alerts!  
  
MagicianGirl: I read your stories! They are *really* funny!  
  
Manga-nut: I just had to put that in there...  
  
Jou: I'm SOOOOO predictable....  
  
Sugahigh: I did try to be faster, I did try!  
  
Anyways, here the next chapter:  
  
I'M SORRY!  
  
Chapter 2: Don't Make Isis Mad!  
  
'-so you'll be sleeping on the couch for now, oh yeah! Here's your tooth brush. Need anything just ask Malik and me. We'll most likely be going on a killing spree or else in our rooms. Mine is the one that looks like a torture chamber, and his is the one that looks like five mini tornados has hit it.'  
  
'Hey! My room's not that messy!' Malik objected.  
  
'Su~re... says someone who can't find anything in his room unless you give them three hours.' Marik said grinning.  
  
Just then, Isis decided to poke her head in to see what all the commotion was about.  
  
'Alright, I've been hearing noises here for *hours*, what are you two up to?' asked Isis.  
  
'Nothing.' the Egyptian duo said in union. They both had the look of a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.  
  
'Right...' Isis said rolling her eyes. Just then she caught sight of Bakura. 'Hi Bakura! Are you here visiting Malik?'  
  
'You tell her.' Malik prompted.  
  
'WHAT!?!? Why me? I was the one who confessed about sending all of the police to the shadow realm!'  
  
'Well I was the one who told her about the time where we brain washed all the famous pop singers that we know, and made them dye their hair rainbow!'  
  
'YOU DID NOT!!!!! She found that out by watching TV! She just took an educated guess that it was us!'  
  
'I was the one who told her the time which we mutated all the squirrels in the park and send them after people!'  
  
'Well you did tell her that...'  
  
'SEE!!! So you have to tell her this time!'  
  
'Why do I have to?' whined Marik.  
  
'Malik...' Isis said in a dangerous tone. 'Marik...'  
  
'Fine, fine.' Marik said in a defeated tone. 'Bakura was kicked out of Ryou's house, and he needs a place to stay for a few days...'  
  
'Was that all? Of course he can stay!'  
  
'WHAT!?!?!? LAST TIME WE INVITED YAMI OVER YOU SAID NO!!!!!!!'  
  
'That was only because I over heard you and Malik talking about spiking his drink with the poison of a rattle snake, the dust on a monarch butterfly's wing (AN: They really are poisonous.), the slime of a thousand year old Gelik (AN: It's from the series "Deltora Quest". I highly recommend it.), and just some basic poison that you bought off the black market' Isis replied rolling her eyes.  
  
'Eh heh heh heh...' Marik said sweat dropping. 'I forgot about that...'  
  
'You guys get along pretty well with Bakura, so I don't have to worry about you guys trying to throttle each other. But try not to burn down the house. Since you're moving in Bakura, you'll need to start doing some chores! Let's see, you can start by washing the dishes, oh! There's also the trash to be taken out, umm, you can vacuum this dusty place and...' Isis trailed off thinking of new chores that she could force poor Baku-chan to do.  
  
'Hey! I'm not your personal slave you know!' Bakura said glaring at her.  
  
A vein pulsed in Isis' temple.  
  
'Just because you can order those two blockheads around-'  
  
'Hey... we resent that!' retorted the "Blockheads."  
  
'Doesn't give you the fucking right to make me your shittin' slave!!' finished the Bakura.  
  
'Look buster! You are right now in MY house, going to be eating MY food, and SLEEPING ON *MY* COUCH!!!!!!!' Isis said with blades of ice in each word. 'IS IT THAT HARD TO GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS TO DO SOME WORK AROUND HERE FOR ONCE IN YOUR FILTHY LIFE!?!?!?'  
  
'Calm down Isis!' Malik said alarmed. "Bakura was only kidding!'  
  
'I was not you fucking piece of fil-' the rest of Bakura's words were muffled by Marik's hand.  
  
'We'll, umm, just be g-going to a separate room right now to discuss with Bakura what his chores are... yeah... that's what we're gonna to do!' uttered Marik nervously with his hands still covering Bakura's mouth, edging toward the living room's doorway with Malik.  
  
When they reached the entrance, they pushed Bakura in with a shove, and shut the door as fast as they humanely can.  
  
'Idiots, all of them.' Isis muttered shaking her head.  
  
~*~  
  
'Why did you stop me back there?!?!' asked a furious Bakura. 'And why the hell did you have to push me so hard too? Marble isn't exactly the softest thing on earth either!'  
  
'Bakura!' hissed Marik. 'Do you understand the dangers of a furious Isis?'  
  
'She's just a female! I can take her on any time! (AN: I'm going to ignore how sexism Bakura is... -_____-;)' snarled Bakura getting up. Ouch. If Bakura guessed correctly (which he did), a bruise was probably forming on his back right now from a piece of rock, that just *happened* to be where he landed.  
  
'Okay, Bakura, there is only two rules in this entire house hood; number one= don't hit on me unless you want to face the fury of Marik-'  
  
'Trust me, I won't' interjected Bakura.  
  
'-and the other rule is *don't make Isis mad*!!' Malik finished.  
  
'She's just some stuck up woman!' Bakura growled, refusing to listen to the Egyptians' advice. 'Why aren't I aloud to stand up to her?'  
  
'Because she just started PMSing, that's why.' Marik said boredly.  
  
Bakura's face paled (AN: which is quit an accomplishment, seeing his skin is deathly pale in the first place.) to the point of being almost transparent, but held on to his argument quite bravely. 'So?'  
  
'Yami, why don't I try to knock some sense in to that blockhead?'  
  
'Good idea, besides, I have to change out of my tutu.' answered Marik heading for the door.  
  
Bakura, and Malik had forgotten about that.  
  
'Why don't you keep it on? Dresses suit you.' Bakura sniggered.  
  
'Yeah, the pink really brings out the colour of your eyes!'  
  
'Ha-ha, that's so funny my sides are splitting.' Marik snared sarcastically. He glared at them, and then stomped upstairs.  
  
~*~  
  
Malik glanced around them the second his yami had left nervously, as if Hitler will jump out from underneath a chair and kill them all at any second. 'Don't tell Marik I told you this or he'll kill me, but eight months ago, Marik made Isis mad and...' he trailed off, still a bit apprehensive.  
  
'Go on.' Bakura indicated. If this was something embarrassing, he could use it for blackmail.  
  
'Isis dragged him off to a locked room that was sound proof, so I had no idea what was happening, but when they came out two hours later, Marik was as white as a ghost, and Isis had a weird kinda smug smile on her face.'  
  
'Did you ask Marik what happened?' inquired Bakura. This was getting stranger by the minute...  
  
'Well, I did, but that's where the strange part comes in. See, when ever I bring the subject of that day up, he started rolling on the ground clutching his head muttering "No more bananas and rubber ducks! No more!!" So I have absolutely no clue what so ever about what happened on that fate full day.' finished Malik.  
  
'Uh hun...' he said disbelievingly. 'And what happens when he sees a banana or a rubber ducky...?'  
  
'He starts to yell "Stay away from me evil minions of Isis! I'm armed with five daggers and a throwing knife! Five daggers and a throwing knife!" and he starts to rant at anyone he sees about the dangers of having torture items in the household/store.'  
  
'Oka~ay...' this just confirmed Bakura's suspicion that Marik was dropped on his head when he was a child. Multiple times.  
  
'Anyways, now do you get why it's a bad idea to get Isis angry?' asked Malik.  
  
'Y-yeah,' Bakura mad a mental note not to make anyone related to a mentally disturbed blonde nutcase (Malik) enraged with him.  
  
'So go out there like a good boy, and do the chores Isis wants you to do!' declared Malik, as he pushed Bakura toward the door again.  
  
'H-hey! I never I'll do any-owww!!! Did you have to push that fucking hard you asshole!?!?' Bakura's voice ran out in the room as he ended up on the floor again. He looked up and met Isis' angry glare. 'Umm, you where saying about those chores...'  
  
*~*  
  
It was night time. A moon shined through a window illuminating the darkened living room. Bakura was sitting by the window sill, a silhouette against the starry sky. When he stared at the stars, he remembered when Ryou first taught him about his astrology sign.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
'Bakura! Come and look at the stars!' cried a joyful Ryou. He was outside staring up at the sky.  
  
'Why?' asked Bakura a little curious.  
  
'Look at the stars! Please Kura?' he pleaded.  
  
'Fine.' grumbled Bakura. He went outside, and tipped his head back. 'I still don't see what's so impressive about a bunch of dots on a sky.'  
  
'When's your birthday?' Ryou suddenly asked.  
  
'Same time as yours baka.' he answered thwacking his hikari on the head.  
  
'Oops... Hehe... forgot about that...' Ryou murmured sheepishly. 'Do you know your sign?'  
  
'Sign? What sign?' Bakura was really confused.  
  
'Your star sign of course!' exclaimed Ryou.  
  
'I still don't get it.'  
  
'When each person is born they have an astrology sign assigned to them. Since your birthday is the same as mine, we have the same sign; we're both Virgos!' answered Ryou.  
  
'What's the point of have a stupid sign anyways?' Bakura asked.  
  
'Oh it's all in fun. Each sign has its own good sides, and it's down sides. No sign- or anything for that mater-is perfect.'  
  
'That's not true.' Bakura said suddenly.  
  
'What's not true?' Ryou looked at him quizzically.  
  
'That nothing's perfect. I think you're perfect.' Bakura replied smirking at him.  
  
Ryou blushed slightly. 'That's not the point!'  
  
'Then what *is* the point?'  
  
'Forget Kura.' sighed Ryou. 'I shouldn't have brought it up. But still, isn't the sky scattered with stars beautiful?'  
  
He snorted. 'Beautiful isn't in my vocabulary, unless of course we're talking about you.'  
  
'Baku~ura!'  
  
'What?' he said innocently. 'It's the truth!'  
  
But when he had looked up at the night sky with Ryou snuggled against him, sprinkled with glowing stars, it really *did* look beautiful.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Bakura borrowed his face in his arms feeling tears prickling at the edge of his eyes. 'I'm sorry...' he murmured. 'I'm sorry Ryou...'  
  
~*~  
  
Bakura woke up seeing Malik's grinning face looming above his own. Seeing a psychopath's (even though he was one himself) face early in the morning was not one of the things on his "To do" list. 'What the hell are you doing here Malik?' he groaned.  
  
'Seeing how long I can stare at you before either Marik dragging me off, or you waking up.' was Malik's reply  
  
'Why the fuck are you waking me up so early?' asked a peeved yami.  
  
'Because.' The grin on Malik's face grew wider. 'We've got school.'  
  
~*~  
  
Done another chapter!!!!!!!!!! Woohoo! Going to school on the next chapter brings; Ryou, school projects, Ryou, the rest of the gang, Ryou, Home Ec, oh, and did I mention Ryou? The next chapter will be up in about 1 and a half week, seeing as I fell like writing angst more that humor lately... oh, and can anyone guess what's the other thing Bakura did? This one's not as obvious. Anyways, REVIEW!!!!! 


End file.
